heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Grey
Dr. Jean Grey, formerly known as Marvel Girl and lately known as Phoenix, is a member of the X-Men and a faculty member at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Background Born to John and Elaine Grey, Jean Grey is their second child, and sister of Sara Grey. Growing up, Jean's childhood was pretty typical; her family was not perfect, but overall it was a loving, caring household. That all came to a crashing halt when, at barely ten years old, Jean's best friend Annie was hit by a speeding driver. Annie never saw the car coming, and the driver never saw her. Jean held her friend in her arms as Annie was dying. It was in that instant that Jean's x-gene went active. She felt Annie dying, and despite her efforts to protect Annie's soul from the darkness, there was nothing she could do to prevent her friend's death. After the traumatic experience, and constantly bombarded by 'voices' that she couldn't shut out, Jean withdrew into herself. She rarely spoke, and never unless she was addressed first. If left to herself, she would do nothing but sit and endlessly write in a diary that she hid if she didn't have it with her. She wouldn't eat, or dress herself unless her mother or sister made her. Then, Jean's uncontrolled telekinesis began to manifest as a 'poltergeist', which attacked her and those around her. Professor and Mrs. Grey were at their wits end, and on the verge of sending Jean to an institution when Jean's savior arrived; Professor Charles Xavier, having sensed Jean's incredible powers and her desperate situation, came to the rescue. He began by placing mental blocks to shield her against the invading 'mind-noise' and eased the pain and memories of Annie's loss, making them less her own so that she was able to disconnect. Jean was brought out of her near-catatonic state and thus was she to become the first student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The school was a wonderful, amazing experience for Jean. Working with the Professor, she was able to come more naturally into her powers, to train and refine them. With the Professor's help, she learned control and over time, the locks Xavier placed in her mind were removed or overcome as Jean honed her abilities. As new students arrived, Jean did her best to welcome them and make them feel at ease while becoming used to the school. She bonded with the other students and formed lasting, deep friendships that shaped her into the confident woman she became. Jean excelled in training her powers, but she truly shone when it came to academics. She graduated from high school early and went on to attend college, though she always spent her weekends at the mansion as it provided her with a much needed break from the craziness of college life. College graduation came quickly, and after that, it was time for Jean to bid New York adieu and went west to study at Stanford University Hospital. Her residency was finished just weeks before the MRA passed, and Jean found herself on the first flight back to New York. Since the defeat of the MRA, Jean has remained at the school, quietly offering support and guidance as needed. She recently left to attend a conference on mutant and meta physiology, and is now returning home to the regularly scheduled chaos and mayhem. Personality Loving: Jean has an incredible capacity for love, and this is one of her most important personality traits. It is one of the things that make Jean undoubtedly Jean-ish. It isn't that she loves her family, friends, and those at the school; it's that she loves life, and she loves humanity. She has such grand hopes for /people/, and despite some of the more horrific things she's witnessed, she still has hope and love in her heart. There is nothing she would not do for what she loves, even if it means sacrificing herself to ensure the safety of that which she holds dear. Determined: Some might call it pure stubbornness -- and they wouldn't exactly be wrong -- but Jean prefers to think of herself as determined. Driven. Feisty. She doesn't take crap from anyone (not /even/ Scott Summers), and when she has something to say she is not afraid to speak up. Jean might know when she is beaten, but she doesn't know when to stay down and give up. Idealist: Jean is an idealist to the core. She truly and deeply believes in Charles Xavier's dream of equality for mutants, and that someday in the very near future, mutants can live and progress peacefully with non-mutants. Selfless: Jean is naturally selfless, always giving and genuinely concerned about the welfare and happiness of not only those nearest and dearest, but humanity as a whole. She is the type that would give her last dollar to someone in need, or do without lunch in order to feed someone less fortunate to herself. However, this all keeps Jean rather too busy to look after her own self, so she sometimes suffers because of it. Soft-Hearted: Anyone with a sob story or just needs a little help to get them through gets Jean all tender-hearted and wanting to help. She is the sort of person who can't resist bringing home a lost or stray animal and trying to find it a good home. The problem is that this drives her to try and reach out, even when it puts her in danger. Sometimes, she just can't see the forest for the trees. Wild Streak: Perhaps it's a red-head thing, but Jean Grey, despite what some might think, has a wild streak in her. There's a part of her that just craves the freedom of breaking convention and going a little crazy. She loves fast cars, or riding on the back of a motorcycle that's taking curves way too fast. There are times when she even revels in the exhilaration of using her powers in combat, which becomes especially dangerous when she's pushing her limits. Logs 2008-09-20 - Pirates of Breakstone Lake -- Due to a malfunction with a Shi'ar device, time and reality began to warp, swapping out heroes of this reality with random others. One such warp causes Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Angel to be swapped with their pirate counterparts and a battle ensues! 2008-10-30 - Who's That Girl? -- A mysterious girl drops out of a portal. Who is she and where did she come from? 2010-01-30 - Guess Who? -- Several months after a sudden explosive catastrophe wiped her school from the face of the Earth, former White Queen of the Hellfire Club Emma Frost shows up on the X-Mansion's doorstep in search of shelter. Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken